Le masque, l'art de cacher
by KuroshinDei
Summary: 2 masques, 2 secrets. Mae Lin est une jeune étudiante française et une ami de Kaneki Ken et de Nagachika Hideyoshi à Tokyo. L'endroit où les goules y sont les plus nombreuses au monde. Elle ne pense pas que les goules soient des monstres. Ainsi, elle espère le vérifier un jour, et le fera en rencontrant l'une d'elles, une goule qui fera battre son coeur. (Self-Insert, Uta x OC).
1. Retour à la maison

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans son café préféré, Le Malakoff.

La dernière fois qu'elle voyait ce pays, son pays, pays du Romantisme selon les clichés, de l'Art et de la Baguette.

Elle est actuellement à Paris, sa ville natale, dans le café Le Malakoff, un café assez chic dont les prix ne sont pas donnés.

Nous savons tout d'elle, tout de sa vie, et nous l'observons toujours.

Nous la suivons peu importe où elle va.

Nous sommes quelqu'un et personne à la fois, et ainsi nous n'intervenons jamais dans sa vie.

Nous serons des êtres transparents, toujours présents tout au long de cette histoire.

Nous ne pensons pas.

Seuls nos yeux ne fonctionnent.

Nous serons de simples spectateurs, incapables de changer le cours des évènements.

Elle se prénomme Mae Lin, française d'origine chinoise.

Cela fait deux ans déjà qu'elle avait quitté la France pour étudier au Japon. Elle ne pensait pas que ça allait être définitif jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un incident imprévisible qui changea sa vie.

Ce n'était pas le genre de jeune fille que l'on remarquait du premier coup d'œil au coin de la rue, mais elle n'était pas moche non plus.

Mais cela ne la préoccupait pas tellement, le physique, la beauté et tout ce qui obsède un tas de jeunes filles, ne serait-ce que sa taille.

En effet, avec sa taille relativement petite, elle n'attirait pas spécialement l'attention, elle se fondait souvent dans la masse.

Ce qui la différenciait des autres, ce fut bien son sourire.

Elle prévoyait d'effectuer des études supérieures littéraires, mais suite à l'incident, elle parti étudier au Japon, pays qui l'attirait depuis le plus jeune âge.

On lui disait souvent qu'elle avait du potentiel et qu'elle pouvait entrer dans l'école du Louvre.

Seulement, il aura fallu que cela arrive.

Cela l'avait brisé, nous l'avions vu.

Pendant des mois, elle n'avait pas pu s'en remettre.

Mais il faut aller de l'avant, c'est pourquoi elle opta pour une fac à Tokyo.

Ainsi en changeant de pays, elle vivrai une nouvelle vie.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle y allait en touriste, elle se débrouille assez bien en Japonais. C'est une langue qui à l'écrit lui est assez familière car cela s'approche du chinois, sa deuxième langue maternelle.

Elle n'eut ainsi pas de mal à intégrer une fac se nommant Kamii à Tokyo où elle s'inscrivit au département de Littérature.

Deux ans passèrent et déjà, le pays lui vint à manquer.

C'est alors qu'elle est à présent ici, dans ce café au dernier jour de ses vacances.

En effet, elle part demain, pour une nouvelle vie, et ne compte plus jamais revenir.

Elle part vivre sa vie demain dans un pays où vivent de même qu'ici des énergumènes de la même espèce que les coupables de cet incident qui l'a marqué à jamais, des bourreaux de ses parents.

Elle en a conscience, mais s'il faut faire une croix sur le passé, ainsi faudra t-il tout d'abord surmonter ses craintes, ne le pensez-vous pas ?

La tasse contenant le café est à présent vide, le serveur comme à son habitude, tarde à venir apporter l'addition.

Il est toujours dans son uniforme repassé, qui sent encore la lessive, odeur qu'elle parvient à sentir lorsqu'il débarrasse la table, non loin d'elle.

L'addition alors payée, elle s'en va sur un pas tonique, le son de ses talons se réverbérant contre le parquet super lisse.

* * *

Il est tard, il est minuit passé.

Elle frissonne au dehors, prise par le vent frais des soirs d'hiver.

Tout en marchant, elle songe encore au passé, observe ce qui l'entoure et remarque à quel point ce quartier peut être beau la nuit.

Les gens ne sont pas nombreux dans les rues, ils sont tous à observer la Tour Eiffel briller la nuit.

Elle fait de même, cigarette Camel à la main.

Deux, trois bouffées devant la Tour Eiffel.

La dernière fois qu'elle la verra, de même.

C'est ainsi que se termine sa soirée.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil ne traversent pas bien la seule fenêtre de sa chambre, mais suffisent à la réveiller.

Elle a dormi beaucoup trop longtemps à cause du décalage horaire.

De plus, à peine rentrée, elle doit déjà payer le loyer de son appartement. Nerima, le vingtième arrondissement de Tokyo lui avait toujours plut, et vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel niveau s'éleva sa joie lorsqu'elle put enfin se dénicher cet appartement, dans son quartier préféré.

Un quartier stable, ni chic, ni délinquant, ce qui lui convenait totalement. Même si depuis deux ans déjà, elle n'eut pas d'ami véritable, ne serait-ce que deux autres étudiants de la même fac.

Son portable, un iPhone quatre, se met alors à vibrer, semblerait-il justement être un de ses amis ?

Trop engourdie, elle déplie longuement le bras et tente de décrocher.

« Hideyoshi-kun », souffle-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

Nous écoutons : une voix masculine énergique se fait entendre à l'appareil, à la seconde où la jeune femme décroche.

Il parle trop vite, sans à peine articuler comme à son habitude :

« Maeee, ça va ? Revenue ? Pas trop crevée ? Ca te dirait qu'on se voit cet aprem ? Ahhh tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter ! Kaneki ne sera pas là, enfin, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, c'est long, enfin moi non plus, j'sais pas trop ce qui lui arrive, mais bon, faut qu'on se voit hein ! »

Elle met un temps à répondre, car elle analyse encore phrase par phrase avant de les traduire dans sa tête, surtout que le japonais d'Hide lui est difficile à comprendre, elle qui débute encore dans la langue. Et puis, vu son état…

« Oui… », finit-elle par répondre à l'aide d'un soupir, avant de poursuivre :

« Je suis rentrée avant hier dans la nuit, tard, après plus de dix heures de vol… Je crois que j'ai dormi toute la journée hier, je me sens un peu stone.

- Sérieux ? Oh, si tu es trop fatiguée, ça peut attendre hein, rien ne presse ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que Kaneki ne pas donné un signe de vie alors je m'habitue maintenant, hahaha ! Répond le blondinet toujours à la même vitesse.

-Euh… quoi ? Attends… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ken ? Demande-t-elle alors, surprise.

-Ahhh ! Justement, je voulais t'en parler cet après-midi, en prenant un verre, pour que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles aussi, tout ça, tout ça… -Il soupire-

C'est compliqué, tu sais, d'en causer au téléphone, vaut mieux que je t'explique cet après-midi ! Mais euh, on se voit du coup ou pas ?

Trop fatiguée ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais me préparer illico. Rendez-vous dans le vingtième au Big Girl dans une heure !

-Ca marche ! Je t'attends là-bas ! A tout à l'heure ! », conclue Hide en raccrochant à la seconde où il termine sa phrase.

L'iPhone glisse de ses mains et rebondit sur le matelas de son lit deux places. Mae s'étire tout en grognant, puis se redresse d'un bond. Plus une minute à perdre ! Elle n'avait pas vu Hide depuis plus d'un mois.

* * *

Mae se dédouble à présent, car habillée, elle se maquille furtivement tout en regardant les infos matinaux à la télévision.

Encore et toujours eux, ils sont partout. Le plus effrayant est qu'il se pourrait bien que quelqu'un que vous voyez tous les jours, quelqu'un qui vous est très proche même pourrait être des leurs.

Ils se fondent si bien dans la masse, impossible de les différencier d'un humain au quotidien, ou alors, s'ils n'arrivent pas à nous imiter, ils se cachent.

« Goules », « Effrayantes », « créatures », « nouveaux meurtres », « monstres », « morceaux de chair humaine », « cadavres retrouvés », tels sont les mots écorcheurs que prononce sans cesse à toute vitesse la femme des infos. Cela dégoute fort Mae, qui tente d'engloutir rapidement un sandwich lui figurant de déjeuner, une fois maquillée.

Elle est assise et mange, sandwich jambon en main, assiette sur la table, en face d'une télé à écran plat, dont défilent diverses images montrant la présentatrice inexpressive déblatérer des horreurs ou bien les lieux des crimes de la semaine, ainsi que les restes appétissants des victimes, à peine censurées…

Ainsi, elle se plonge au plus profond de son être, et pense.

Nous y pénétrons et lisons en elle.

Une goule ne diffère pas d'un humain, elle lui est égale en tout point, physiquement, et intérieurement à quelques détails près.

C'est ce qui fait d'une goule une autre espèce, supérieure à l'espèce humaine. La loi de la nature a fait que cette espèce ne pourrait survivre qu'en se contentant de se nourrir d'humains.

Tant d'humains, aussi près de tous les gens que Mae fréquente, détestent les goules. Elle-même ne sait pas encore, nous le lisons, elle s'interroge.

Elle est au Japon pour trouver la réponse. Elle ne pense pas que les goules soient toutes des monstres, mais garde cette vision malsaine des choses dans un coin bien caché de son cerveau, car elle ne peut en parler à personne qu'elle ne connaisse à ce qu'elle ne sache. Elle craint de passer pour une folle et de se faire enfermer.

Nous nous souvenons qu'il lui arrive de penser souvent qu'il existe des goules qui ne soient pas des monstres, elle en est convaincue.

Or elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne et n'en parlera peut-être jamais jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une, en espérant de ne pas lui servir de repas juste après leur conversation monumentale.

Elle ne voudrait effectivement pas finir comme ses parents.

Notre regard se penche maintenant sur la pendule rose Hello Kitty fixée sur le mur de la salle à manger. Celle-ci indique deux heures dix minutes de l'après-midi. Notre regard descend rapidement et s'arrête sur Mae qui songe toujours. Nous voulons la réveiller, car elle est en retard. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons agir.

Elle sort elle-même de ses pensées. Puis, comme si les notre lui étaient parvenues, elle jette un regard sur la pendule et remarque de même qu'il faudrait qu'elle se rende au Big Girl.

L'assiette déposée dans l'évier, la télévision éteinte, elle s'empresse d'enfiler ses bottines à talons et un blouson. Elle claque la porte et dévale les escaliers un à uns.

Nous rappelons qu'elle n'habite qu'au deuxième étage et qu'emprunter l'ascenseur ne serait que perdre davantage son temps, parce qu'il faudrait attendre que celui-ci monte à sa lenteur habituelle.

Mieux vaut courir un peu.

Nous sommes à présent dehors, et nous la suivons.

Elle a envoyé un message depuis son iPhone à Hideyoshi pour l'avertir de son retard.

Il vient de répondre : « Ce n'est pas grave, je viens juste d'arriver moi aussi. ;) Et puis, j'ai commandé un bon hamburger ! Je suis à l'étage. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre car elle court, petit sac à la main, traverse trois, quatre rues et arrive enfin devant le restaurant Big Girl, après sept minutes cinq secondes de sprint.

Elle pousse la porte, essoufflée, et cherche Hideyoshi du regard.

Il se trouve à une table de quatre personnes, à côté de la vitrine, donnant sur l'avenue principale et sur une belle vue d'une forêt de buildings…

Il lui fait signe en l'appelant : « Hey ! Maeeeeeeee, je suis là ! »

Et c'est ainsi que notre sujet d'observation numéro un rejoint le jeune étudiant japonais.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut ! :)

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une fiction sur le superbe manga qu'est Tokyo Ghoul, dès que je l'ai commencé, j'en suis devenue accro !

Mae est un Self-Insert, mais je tiens à dire que cette fille diffère quand même de moi en de nombreux points.


	2. Retrouvailles

Pour mon deuxième chapitre, il y'a un petit spoil, attention.

Bon, c'est juste une phrase x).

* * *

« Alors raconte-moi tout, dans les moindres détails » déclare chaleureusement Hideyoshi.

A ces mots, nous nous asseyons de même et occupons les places restantes. Ils ne nous voient évidemment pas, mais cela ne nous est égal car nous ne nous occupons juste d'assister à leur petite réunion.

Le jeune homme est assis d'une manière décontractée, à moitié allongé sur la table, « Hambagu » saucé dans son assiette qu'il déguste en parlant, couverts en mains.

Il fait parti de ces garçons qui aiment avoir un look un peu « bad boy », et qui pensent que cela les rend plus séduisants.

La position de Mae est tout autre.

Elle est disposée sur sa chaise, droite et manipule le menu du restaurant, comme un robot.

Ou comme « une Japonaise », reprocherait sûrement sa mère, si seulement elle était encore de ce monde.

« Une chose à la fois. Répond t-elle alors, hésitant entre deux plats.

- Pigé, pigé ! Prends ton temps… – souffle le blond.

- J'ai choisi.

- Ah ?

- Je crois que je vais prendre la même chose que toi finalement… Je ne suis pas trop pour la bouffe occidentale en ce moment, j'aurai préféré quelque chose comme…_Udon_ ? Déclare t-elle, toujours sur le même air ennuyé, tout en tapotant la couverture du menu.

- Euh… Pourquoi ça ? – Il s'arrête de manger perplexe, tout lui lançant des regards éclairs, avant de reprendre –

Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Les Hamburgers qu'ils servent ici sont les meilleurs du monde ! Mais qui pourrait s'en lasser ?

- Hideyoshi, je te signale que je reviens d'un mois de – elle imite son accent – « Hambagu » !

Enfin, même si tes « Hambagu » ne sont en fait qu'un bout steak accompagné d'une petite sauce, parce qu'un vrai Hamburger pour moi n'est que ce qu'on sert à _McDonald's_ ou au _Burger King_…

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour en tout cas – pouffe t-il avant de terminer son assiette –

Alors, comment dois-je appeler cela «Madaame »? Un simple steak ?

- Cela me conviendrait mieux, « Moonsieur ».

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils son toujours aussi long à servir ici ?

- Non, c 'est parce que c'est toi qui commande.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire, laisse le pro te montrer ses talents de séducteurs ! »

Hideyoshi lève ainsi le bras, l'agite un peu, tout en sifflant « Ohashi-chaaaan ».

La dénommée serveuse se retourne vers leur table et rapplique aussitôt, comme hypnotisée.

Dans son uniforme sexy, aussi fraîchement et finement repassé que ceux des serveurs du Malakoff, Ohashi attend maintenant sa commande.

« Puis-je servir le plus grand de nos clients ?

- Non, c'était juste pour ma copine haha ! Alors Mae, t'as vu ça ?

- Ouais, mais c'est parce que tu dois en avoir plus dans l'estomac que dans le pantalon…– cette mauvaise blague suscite alors un rire discret chez notre Ohashi, mais qui ne semble pas être aussi efficace chez Hideyoshi.

- Bon alors elle vient cette commande ?! Grogne alors le blond.

- Ca va, ça va ! Mais c'est pourtant prouvé ce que je dis, parce que si tu étais aussi beau gosse, tu aurais déjà une copine depuis le temps que tu essaies de me le prouver, tu ne crois pas ? Déclare Mae toujours sur le même ton ironique, tout en jouant avec les pages du menu avant de le rendre à serveuse Ohashi–

Je prends la même chose, juste un « Hambagu », à point, avec…

- Un Coca-cola ?

- Non Hide, je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses. Ce sera plutôt un Ice tea s'il vous plaît.

- C'est bien noté, merci de votre commande chez Big Girl Restaurant madame ! » Dit Ohashi, en s'abaissant, avant de s'éclipser pour remplir sa besogne.

* * *

Cela ne fait pas longtemps que Mae Lin connaît Hideyoshi Nagachika, à peu près un an.

Elle l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de Ken en fait, car celui-ci tenait justement à lui faire connaître son meilleur ami.

Elle avait toujours trouvé ces deux-là très différents, parfois complémentaires.

L'un est timide et réfléchi alors que l'autre est très cool mais parle trop.

Elle préférait s'entretenir avec Ken pour parler des heures de bouquins, de Takatsuki Sen, ou enchaîner les conversations les plus philosophiques qui soient.

Au contraire, il était plus amusant de traînasser dans les bars le soir avec Hideyoshi pour décompresser après les cours, pour s'éclater quoi.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle soit plus proche de l'un que de l'autre, ni qu'elle soit intensément proche des deux mêmes, mais elle était quand même une bonne amie.

Ils se réunissaient rarement à trois depuis quelques temps.

Si bien qu'ils ne fussent qu'à trois que pour la pause déjeuner, car ce fût plus difficile autrement, en raison du fait que leurs emplois du temps ne collaient pas trop cette année.

Bien qu'elle s'entende à merveille avec ces deux là, elle n'avait jamais encore évoqué ses « pensées malsaines », vous savez, cette certaine sympathie qu'elle a envers les goules.

Elle n'aurait su comment leur expliquer tout ça si leur réaction avait été celle d'un humain tout à fait sain dans sa tête, une fois qu'elle leur aurait dit.

Heureusement, cela ne s'est pas encore produit, car elle ne compte peut-être jamais leur en parler.

Imaginons un peu, comment réagirait Kaneki Ken ? Ou bien Nagachika Hideyoshi ?

Il était sûr qu'en parler à Ken aurait été plus facile qu'à Hideyoshi, en raison de sa culture étendue, de sa patience, et son habilité à réfléchir.

Hideyoshi, nous le pensons tout aussi bien que Mae Lin, aurait sûrement directement coupé les ponts.

Cela va de soit, car ce garçon est très perspicace et ne pense certainement pas de diverses manières.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après un mois de séparation, aussi bons amis qu'ils ne fussent tous deux, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre le risque de lui confier son petit secret.

« J'ai passé un bon séjour à Paris… Finit-elle alors par dire, simplement.

- Ah ouais ? Alors, c'était romantique ?

- Romantique ? - pouffe t-elle –

Juste cliché ! Non, c'était plutôt nostalgique.

- Ca te manque ? Tu vas vraiment plus y retourner ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Ahhhhh je ne te comprends pas…– dit-il en s'étirant –

Tu sais pas combien de japonais rêvent d'aller dans ton pays, et toi tu me dis là que tu ne veux plus jamais y retourner. Il faudrait que t'échange ta place avec quelques uns !

- J'ai mes raisons Hideyoshi-kun ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Les raisons, les raisons… Mais ta famille ne te manque pas ? Ni même tes amis ? »

Nous sentons la même chose à cet instant précis.

Comme si elle nous émettait un signal, une aura confondue avec tous ses soucis, toutes ses peines.

Nous le savons, nous savons la cause de cette tristesse, mais nous ne l'évoquerons plus car ressasser le passé est plus qu'inutile à l'avenir, et qu'il n'est tout simplement pas dans notre devoir de penser.

Nous la regardons, raclant la sauce dans son assiette vide.

Elle paraît gênée, et tête baisée, elle semble fixer quelque chose, ou plutôt rien, c'est un regard vide.

« Parlons d'autre chose… » – dit-elle dans un long soupir –

Qu'est-il arrivé à Ken-kun ?

- Oh…Kaneki…– soupire t-il de même –

Et bien, ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est trop occupé à bosser ou à lire ?

- Non, non…– soupire Hideyoshi à nouveau.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes là-bas en France, mais Kaneki a subit un accident.

- Sérieusement ? Quel genre d'accident ?

- On ne sait pas trop jusqu'à maintenant…– déclare Hideyoshi tout en baissant la voix –

Mais tout ce _qu'ils_ disent est qu'il se baladait avec _cette_ fille un soir près d'un immeuble en travaux… Et qu'ils se sont tous deux fait écrasés sous les décombres du champ de construction… qui se trouvait en haut de cet immeuble.

- C'est affreux ! – s'exclame t-elle soudainement, horrifiée –

Comment a t-il pu s'en sortir ?

- Il s'en est justement sorti car le médecin a réussi à lui implanter quelques organes de _la _fille…– continue t-il à voix basse.

- _Cette _fille… Etait-elle celle dont il nous parlait parfois ? Je veux dire, la fille de _ce_ café…?

- Si, c'était bien _elle_, la fameuse fille de _ce_ café.

- Et qui est donc ce brillant médecin ?

- Un certain…Docteur Kanou. – évoque alors Hide, pensif.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas vu depuis ? Il va bien ?

- Justement… A chaque visite, le personnel me demande de ne pas le déranger, alors je rentre chez moi ! – déclare t-il en grognant.

- C'est horrible ce que tu m'apprends là… » – dit Mae, en cessant de racler son assiette inutilement.

Etant l'une de ces fous portant un intérêt pour les goules, elle avait soigneusement pris le temps de se renseigner sur quelques points.

La plupart des gens curieux sur cette espèce comme elle, se rendaient au CCG (Commission of Counter Ghoul), cette fameuse agence gouvernementale spécialisée dans le meurtre des goules.

Ils y allaient pour tout savoir de l'espèce dominante, tout savoir sur eux pour mieux les tuer, car la plupart des gens, les gens normaux n'en ont que faire d'eux. Ils ne se contentent que d'en avoir peur en pensant se faire protéger par le CCG ou d'ignorer leur existence pour mieux vivre.

Toutes ces âmes vengeresses qui s'y inscrivaient pour connaître leur ennemi étaient souvent dans le même cas que Mae, des gens dont les parents, ou la famille, ou encore un ami proche ont été tués ou même mangés par des goules.

Etrange qu'elle ne fût pas de ceux-là, et si par un beau jour quelqu'un venait à découvrir son histoire, il la prendrait bien pour une folle.

Elle s'était alors renseignée auprès du CCG, il est vrai, sur la nature des goules, à partir de quelques articles postés avec leur plus grande fierté sur leur site.

Mais aussi, de part quelques documents, dénichés un peu partout, tels que des journaux, et d'autres choses de ce genre, elle a pu sauvegarder quelques noms connus, comme ceux des plus grands Inspecteurs de goules, et d'autres…

« Kanou » ne lui était pas un nom inconnu.

« Le plus important est qu'il s'en soit sorti. – dit-elle finalement, pour combler le blanc présent depuis quelques minutes.

- Tu as raison, et je suis sûr qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital maintenant ! J'irai dans ce café, enfin le café de cette fille, je suis sûr qu'il y sera !

- Mais comment s'appelle ce café ?

- « Anteiku », je crois. Et l'une des serveuses est bien plus mignonne que cette fille, je t'assure !

- Et bien ce sont les goûts de Ken-kun ! » – plaisante donc Mae.

Sur-ce, voyant leur assiette vide, Ohashi-san vient à leur table débarrasser. Elle leur propose en même temps un éventuel dessert, que les deux étudiants refusent, et demandent l'addition.

Hideyoshi la paye cette fois, car il veut montrer à Mae qu'il est un homme galant. Et ces sur quelques plaisanteries que ce termine leur retrouvailles, un samedi en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Il est dix-huit heures du soir.

Mae traînasse à présent dans la rue, sans objectifs, ni destinations.

Au fur et à mesure que s'empressent ses pas défilent les panneaux néons des magasins, qui commencent à s'allumer alors que la nuit tombe.

Elle entre dans diverses boutiques, _MUJI_, _UNIQLO_,…et encore.

Elle en ressort à chaque fois, comme d'habitude, avec quelques sacs, tous des vêtements, car nous savons qu'elle aime beaucoup la mode.

Elle mange rapidement tout en lisant un livre, de retour chez elle, pour un Samedi comme les autres, après avoir rangé tous les vêtements qu'elle a acheté.

C'est à présent allongée sur le canapé qu'elle ferme la dernière de couverture de son livre sur la table basse.

* * *

Nous lisons vingt heures, seize minutes et cinquante-trois secondes sur la pendule Hello Kitty du salon.

Notre regard redescend à nouveau sur Mae, nous l'observons.

Elle vient de finir son livre.

Peut-être y songe t-elle ? N'est-elle pas plongée dans une intense réflexion ?

Elle est en effet immobile, serrant un coussin dans ses bras, en fixant ardemment la couverture de son livre.

Nous avons ce spectacle sous les yeux quelques minutes.

Vingt heures vingt affiché sur la pendule, en rose, même couleur que son cadrant très fantaisie.

Mae s'étire. Elle semble être revenue à elle-même.

Nous le vérifions, et tentons d'intercepter une once de sa pensée.

« Dieu ce que je m'ennuie !», nous dit-elle.

Il est vrai que vivre seul chez soit est une épreuve qui demande patience, habitude, et occupation.

Sans occupations constantes telles que le travail, en tant qu'étudiant, vient alors l'ennui, cet ennemi du travail pouvant submerger le brave étudiant à tout moment !

C'est alors qu'elle décide de sortir à nouveau, se dégourdir les jambes et se changer les idées.

Il lui faut un quartier animé pour le soir.

* * *

La voilà donc déambulant dans les rues aux néons flashy de Shinjuku, quatrième arrondissement de Tokyo.

Les rues grouillent de population. Des jeunes, de tous âges, de toutes classes sociales, de toutes tailles, et des couples dans les rues.

Les musiques de chaque boutique, ou bar ainsi que les lumières de toutes les couleurs accompagnent leur démarche, dans un sens et dans l'autre.

Elle se fond dans la masse et cherche un bar pour se désaltérer, car elle a les pieds en feu.

Elle opte pour le Capcom Bar, un nouveau bar, avec une superbe ambiance.

Une musique entraînante se fait entendre dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, n'est-elle pas « Rainbow » de la fameuse idole _Amuro Namie _?

Hormis les divers posters de Manga, de jeux vidéos qui parcourent les murs, les clients tout à fait normaux, figure au comptoir un homme bien singulier, qui contraste avec la décoration joyeuse de ce bar.

Comme si les nombreux tatouages qui parsèment ses bras que les yeux de Mae ne cessent d'admirer possédaient des aimants, Mae à présent attirée, s'en va s'asseoir à côté de ce jeune homme étrange.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait le croire, je ne suis jamais encore allée à Tokyo, mais je me renseigne beaucoup sur cette ville, car il est vrai que j'aimerai y vivre plus tard. Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi j'aime tant Tokyo Ghoul !

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	3. Ami ou prédateur ?

Notre sujet est à présent assise au comptoir du bar, et ne semble jamais plus pouvoir détacher les yeux du jeune homme à sa gauche.

Le succès de ce bar nous est désavantageux, nous voudrions nous placer à côté de Mae mais nous ne pouvons nous y asseoir.

En effet, toutes les places sont prises au comptoir.

Nous décidons alors de nous placer entre le mystérieux jeune homme et notre protégée.

Pour ce faire, nous nous élevons donc juste assez pour arriver à la même hauteur du comptoir et grimper dessus.

Nous voilà donc, marchant entre les boissons de chaque client, juste en face d'eux et des serveurs travaillant à toujours et encore remplir la verrerie de différentes mixtures.

Ils ne nous voient évidemment pas.

Nous ne faisons aucun dégât non plus.

Notre transparence nous permet de passer au travers de tout objet présent en ce monde et d'être invisibles aux yeux de tout être.

Nous ne pouvons pas non plus être entendu de tout être.

Et nous bénéficierons de tous ces avantages pour suivre la personne de notre choix jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Elle se situe justement à l'autre bout du comptoir, en train de commander une boisson.

Nous pressons le pas pour la rejoindre, ainsi nous traversons la piste circulaire qu'est ce comptoir.

Qu'a t-elle commandé ?

Alors que nous gagnons enfin la place que nous envisagions, notre regard se jette sur la commande que le serveur exécute au moment même.

Un vers à pied que celui-ci rempli d'une bière chinoise, Tsing Tao.

Il la lui tend, en face de nous, avec l'addition.

Elle ne se préoccupe pas de ses propres actions, car elle ne contrôle pas ses gestes.

Maladroite, elle fait tomber la monnaie à terre.

Elle ramasse donc, embarrassée, et la rend au serveur, avant de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire au lieu de payer convenablement.

Nous suivons alors son regard, qui se dirige encore et toujours vers ce jeune homme.

Nous l'analysons.

Il est occupé à touiller son café de la main gauche, tendis que l'autre main sert d'appui à sa tête.

Il est de taille assez haute pour un japonais, d'une corpulence moyenne, enfin nous ne le distinguons pas très bien car il porte un débardeur assez large.

Ses bras seuls nous aident à indiquer le fait qu'il pratique quelques activités sportives.

Ils sont d'ailleurs parsemés de tatouages.

Les deux bras sont tatoués des épaules jusqu'aux mains, et il en possède aussi sur les doigts.

Ces tatouages sont de couleur noir, sont de toutes formes, et représentent des choses qu'il serait impossible pour nous de deviner.

Le seul qui semble attirer notre attention et avoir une véritable signification est celui qui parcoure son cou.

Nous ne pouvons lire cette écriture, elle nous ait méconnaissable, mais semble bien signifier quelque chose.

Son visage est plutôt fin pour celui d'un homme, et ses traits légers prouvent sa jeunesse.

Nous remarquons alors qu'il est percé au bord des lèvres, à une multitude d'endroits aux deux oreilles, ainsi qu'aux sourcils, des sourcils plus court qu'à la normale qu'il semble avoir épilés.

Cependant, quelque chose chez lui nous tracasse autant qu'il semble bien tracasser Mae.

Tout en touillant sont café, il tourne les pages d'un livre.

Nous, ainsi que Mae, le voyons bien.

Mais ce qui ne va pas est bien le fait que nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'il lit véritablement, car il porte des lunettes de soleil.

Le problème n'est pas là non plus, c'est bien où trouve t-il la nécessité de porter des lunettes de soleils à l'intérieur d'un bar, en pleine nuit, en plein hiver ?

Pourquoi les porte t-il ?

* * *

« Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil ? », demande alors Mae à notre place.

Cela interpelle soudainement le jeune homme, qui tout d'abord, n'a pas l'air de savoir si la question lui est vraiment adressée.

Il lève la tête, et jette des regards furtifs autour de lui avant de tomber sur Mae Lin.

Il s'interrompt alors de touiller son café inlassablement et de manipuler les pages de son livre.

Il l'observe quelques instants tout en demeurant silencieux.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication, finit-il par répondre, interloqué, avant de poursuivre–

C'est comme si je te demandais pourquoi tu porte un soutien-gorge tous les jours.

- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, parce qu'un soutien-gorge me sert tous les jours comme tu dis, alors que les lunettes de soleil ne me servent juste quand il y a trop de soleil. Et là, on est en hiver, en pleine nuit, et à l'intérieur d'un bar.

En plus, ce n'est pas très poli de les porter à l'intérieur. Contredit-elle alors.

- Tu n'es pas très bien placée pour me reprocher de ne pas être poli, alors que tu ne l'es même pas toi-même. Lui répond t-il amusé.

- Désolée… C'est vrai qu'on me reproche souvent de passer ma curiosité avant la politesse, tu as raison.

- Ce n'est rien. Lui dit-il, tout en affichant un sourire discret.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu touille ton café sans cesse alors que tu n'as pas mis de sucre dedans ? Demande t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre à son activité.

- C'est aussi une habitude… Répond t-il alors, intrigué.

- Tu as des habitudes étranges, et le fait d'en prendre au comptoir l'est aussi.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus de places ailleurs…

- Mais un homme véritable va au bar pour se faire servir une bonne bière !

- Et si j'étais trop fatigué et que j'avais justement envie d'un café pour me réveiller un peu ?

- Ah… Excuse-moi, je pose trop de questions… Répond t-elle, gênée.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Mais, moi aussi je suis curieux, tu n'es pas japonaise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Comment tu as su ? Demande Mae, étonnée.

- C'est que… tu as un drôle d'accent.

- C'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il est fort ? Demande t-elle à nouveau d'une voix hésitante.

- Non, il est léger… Il s'entend quand tu prononces les « r » et aussi parce que tu parles assez lentement.

Mais il est plutôt mignon, enfin, je n'ai jamais entendu d'accent pareil. Lui remarque le jeune homme avant de lui demander :

D'où viens-tu alors ?

- Je suis Française. », lui répond Mae d'une voix froide et posée, qui laisse son interlocuteur sans voix.

Il se tourne brusquement, à l'aide de sa chaise, se place en face de Mae Lin, comme s'il venait enfin à converser sérieusement et à s'intéresser à elle.

Le livre est fermé, et par coup d'œil sur la première de couverture, nous découvrons que ceci n'en est en fait pas un.

C'est tout ce qui semble bien être un simple carnet, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Il ne s'en occupe plus à présent.

Il regarde Mae d'un air curieux, enfin, nous l'admettons car il est difficile de lire chacune de ses expressions.

D'après ce que nous avons pu observer, il est bien de ceux qui disposent de cette habilité à ne pas se faire envahir par les sentiments.

« Ah ?

- Ah…?

- « Ah », chez nous on dit ça. C'est comme pour dire « yeah » chez vous…

- Non, « yeah », c'est de l'anglais. Moi, je suis Française ! Lui fait-elle remarquer, un peu ennuyée.

- Ah… « Sorry ».

- C'est encore de l'anglais !

- Oh… C'est un peu inhabituel pour moi de rencontrer des étrangers… En plus, tu n'es pas trop le genre de « Françaises » que j'aurai imaginé. Lui répond t-il, toujours aussi inexpressif.

- Tu imagines les Françaises comme des filles blondes aux yeux bleus, toi ? Pouffe t-elle alors.

- En quelques sortes, plutôt oui. Tu n'as pas tellement une tête « occidentale », il faut dire.

- Je suis chinoise aussi…

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Tokyo alors ?

- Les études… Répond simplement Mae.

- Les études… Bien-sûr, les études… Dit-il, en recommençant à touiller son café.

- Et bien quoi ? Tu n'en fais pas, toi ?

- Ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais je ne suis pas bête non plus.

- Je suppose que tu as passé l'âge d'aller en fac ? Plaisante Mae.

- Non, je suis toujours en âge d'y aller, mais je n'y vais pas. Lui répond t-il, avant de boire enfin le contenu de sa tasse et de reprendre :

Dis, t'es dans quelle Université ?

- Je suis inscrite à l'Université Kamii, du vingtième depuis deux ans déjà.

- Nerima, le vingtième hein… Dit-il sur un ton étrange, à l'aide d'un petit sourire.

Tu y habites ?

- Oui ! J'aime beaucoup ce quartier ! Renchérie Mae.

- C'est vrai que c'est un quartier plutôt calme et habitable. » Répond t-il mystérieusement, avant de demander au serveur l'addition.

* * *

Le serveur arrive et lui rend la monnaie.

Tandis qu'il la récupère, notre regard se penche sur ses ongles limés, vernis en noir.

Cet homme est aussi de ceux qui ont cette apparence un peu féminine, et ce qui leur donne tout leur charme.

Il sort un sac quelconque, ce genre de sac-à-dos minuscule, et y range son étrange carnet.

Puis, tandis qu'il enfile sa veste, Mae se prépare elle aussi à partir.

Nous nous préparons à partir de nouveau.

* * *

La musique résonne toujours dans nos oreilles, elle est accompagnée d'un brouhaha mélangé de toutes les conversations qu'il soit.

Si nous tendons l'oreille, nous pouvons entendre des rires de divers clients, et même des conversations dans d'autres langues que le Japonais.

Mae se précipite d'un pas pressé vers la porte de sortie, afin de le rejoindre au dehors.

Nous la poursuivons, et alors, nous l'entendons crier :

« Ce n'est pas non plus poli de partir sans dire « au revoir » ! »

Elle est à nouveau dans notre champ de vision, elle crie pour se faire entendre dans la rue animée de panneaux illuminés dans la nuit où s'entremêlent à sa voix toutes sortes de musiques, de sons, et du bruit de toute une masse de personnes.

Lui, s'est arrêté soudainement, dos à elle, à quelques mètres, mêlé dans la foule qui circule dans tous les sens.

Elle le rejoint en courant.

« C'est parce que tu n'étais pas très polie non plus. Plaisante t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison de partir sans rien dire après avoir discuté autant ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me dire que tu dois t'en aller, quelque chose comme ça … Dit-elle, essoufflée.

- Tu as l'air encore plus attachée à la politesse qu'une vraie Japonaise. Plaisante t-il à nouveau.

- C'est bon ! Si tu veux te casser, je te laisse ! – elle hausse la voix, vexée.

- Tu rentres chez toi à présent ?

- Hein ? Oui, il se fait tard !

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Quoi…? Euh… Si tu veux…

- Je voulais justement faire un tour dans le vingtième. Répond t-il en reprenant la route.

- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, j'aime bien me promener la nuit dans ce quartier… Lui dit-elle, tout en le suivant.

On y va comment ? On prend le métro ?

- Voiture. Répond t-il simplement tout en empruntant un chemin dénué de population, assez sombre et qui semble ne pas être très fréquentable par la présence de nombreux tags sur les murs.

- Tu te gare dans un endroit pareil ? Lui demande Mae, interloquée.

- Non, c'est un peu plus loin… » Lui dit-il, tout en continuant à marcher dans la ruelle sombre.

Nous continuons également à suivre Mae qui suit de même cet homme étrange.

Il nous guide actuellement dans un endroit qui nous est inconnu, une rue dont on ne voit la fin.

Nous avons échappés à la foule et aux innombrables animations il y a un bon quart d'heure déjà. Cela nous prouve que cet homme a une bonne connaissance du quartier qu'il y réside peut-être.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que nous y avançons, moins nous parvenons à nous rassurer, car l'environnement dans lequel il nous entraîne nous inquiète.

Mae continue à marcher tout en discutant tranquillement avec lui, elle ne semble pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde.

Peut-être a t-elle même pleinement confiance en le nouvel ami qu'elle vient de se faire.

* * *

Il s'arrête.

Elle s'arrête de même, brusquement.

On dirait une impasse.

Tous nos sens sont soudainement en alerte.

Il ne nous est impossible de penser, nous nous lé répétons alors intérieurement.

Mais rien y fait, rien ne change au fait qu'à présent ce que nous redoutions le plus se produit peut-être à nouveau.

En effet, il en est peut-être.

Il en est peut-être une.

Nous voulons la prévenir, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'agir, à notre grand désespoir, nous en sommes incapables.

Nous ne nous contentons juste de voir Mae Lin s'approcher à pas furtifs du prédateur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout !

Alors ici, je mets un peu de suspens hahaha !


	4. Test de confiance

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demande la pauvre fille qui n'a aucune idée à qui elle parle.

Il nous est bien clair que quelque chose ne va pas, depuis le moment où il s'est arrêté, comme à cours de piles.

Sûrement attend t-il patiemment que sont dîner lui vienne d'elle-même.

Nous nous approchons juste assez d'eux pour ensuite contourner le jeune homme et se tenir devant lui, en tentant de déceler une quelconque expression de son visage.

C'est bien comme s'il manquait d'énergie car il ne semble même pas en avoir suffisamment pour parler.

Elle arrive dans notre direction, et elle se place aussi devant lui.

Elle le regarde attentivement, on dirait qu'elle commence à s'agacer du silence qui commence à perdurer.

« J'ai faim », finit-il par dire, mécaniquement.

A ce moment, les battements de notre cœur frappent à la vitesse supérieure, tellement vite, tellement fort qu'il semble que notre cœur pourrait transpercer notre poitrine.

Nous le savons.

Il n'y a plus aucun doute, il en est bien une.

Et nous maudissons donc de toutes nos forces notre incapacité à agir, car nous allons peut-être assister directement à un spectacle épouvantable.

* * *

Elle s'approche de lui un peu plus près, puis lorsqu'enfin moins d'un mètre ne les sépare, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle tente d'observer ce qui se cache en-dessous de ces lunettes, sans perturber celui qui les porte.

Il recule d'un pas, secouant la tête et finit par dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je voulais juste voir ce que cachaient ces lunettes mystérieuses. Lui répond t-elle en riant.

- Il faut demander avant…

- Peu importe ! Tu disais avoir faim ? On pourrait passer chez moi si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, tu as le temps d'écouter une histoire avant ?

- Si tu veux ! Répond la jeune fille, sans le moindre soupçon.

- Imagine… un homme avare qui ne peut absolument pas vivre sans argent.

- J'en connaissais un… Dit Mae en riant.

- Bien… Disons que l'argent pour lui est une addiction, et tellement il ne peut pas s'en passer, il va exploiter des pauvres gens pour récolter plus de fonds dans son entreprise.

- C'est classique comme histoire.

- En effet, mais attends la suite. Remarque t-il tout en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Vas y… Dit Mae, tout en croisant les bras.

- Il les exploite tellement qu'on pourrait même dire qu'il les mange pour assouvir ses besoins… Il ronge toute l'énergie de ses ouvriers au travail.

- C'est le principe de ce genre d'homme. Réplique t-elle en se frottant les mains qui commencent à geler par cette nuit d'Hiver.

- Les remarques après…

- Oui d'accord… Répond t-elle, un peu gênée.

Reprends, alors ce sale type exploite des gens jusqu'à presque les tuer et ?

- Et bien, ce salaud a peur que ses ouvriers le dénoncent.

- C'est un peu normal… Remarque Mae.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Cet homme a aussi besoin de tout cet argent pour financer sa femme.

Disons que… sa femme est une croqueuse de diamants. Il l'aime à en mourir et si elle le quitte, il mourra sûrement.

Tu comprends ?

- Ouais, jusques là ça va… Répond t-elle, concentrée.

Donc, cet homme n'est pas si mauvais au fond, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, je récapitule, cet homme aime beaucoup l'argent mais il en a surtout besoin pour sa femme, car sans elle, il mourrait. Et pour ça, il va jusqu'à exploiter des pauvres gens.

- Oui, ça, j'ai compris… Et où est la question ?

- Une question, une réponse claire et nette. Pigé ? Déclare le jeune homme l'air sérieux.

- Bien… Je promets de répondre comme il convient… Répond Mae, perturbée.

- Um…Prends en compte que cet homme ne peut pas faire autrement pour gagner de l'argent que d'exploiter ces ouvriers, et que s'il fait une exception pour l'un de ces ouvriers, l'ouvrier risquerait de le dénoncer à la police.

- Oui…

- Alors, imaginons… Imaginons que je sois cet homme avare et que toi, tu sois un de mes ouvriers, et que je t'ai épargné.

Me dénoncerais-tu ? »

A ce moment, son stratagème nous paraît claire comme de l'eau de source.

Nous avons décodé chacun de ses mots, et cela nous met d'autant plus en garde.

Tout dépend à présent de ce que Mae Lin répondra, si nous ne pouvons dire que c'est sa vie qui en dépend.

Elle recule de deux pas, soupire profondément, et pince le bout de son menton machinalement.

Peut-être est-ce là sa façon de réfléchir ?

Tandis que le jeune homme lui, semble espérer au plus profond de son être qu'elle n'ait rien intercepté du double-sens de son histoire.

Il semble préparé à la réponse de Mae.

Il sait ce qui suivra une mauvaise réponse.

Or le fait qu'il lui ait laissé une chance nous prouve d'une certaine façon les pensées enfouies de Mae.

Il ne semble pas être mauvais.

« Mais ça dépend d'encore une chose… Remarque Mae sur un ton réfléchi.

- Laquelle … ? Demande t-il alors.

- Et bien… Je le dénoncerais à coup sûr si…

- Si ? »

Notre sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Sa réponse a l'air de déplaire le prédateur tatoué.

Il se rapproche d'elle et empoigne fermement une des épaules de Mae Lin, tout en la fixant intensément du regard.

« Si je ne savais pas la vraie raison pour laquelle tu exploiterais les autres ouvriers jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Déclare Mae sérieusement.

- Et si tu le savais ?

- Si je le savais, je ne te dénoncerais pas… Même si tu devrais en payer les conséquences, parce qu'on ne peut pas exploiter des gens juste pour entretenir une femme.

Mais à partir du moment où tu en mourrais toi aussi, d'un côté, j'aimerais bien me venger mais d'un autre, je ne voudrais pas avoir une mort sur la conscience. Plaisante alors Mae.

- Tu es un peu égoïste… Plaisante alors de même le jeune homme, tout en retirant sa main de l'épaule de son ancienne proie.

- Dis moi plutôt, j'espère que tu n'es pas réellement cet homme ?!

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas… Rit alors le jeune homme.

Viens donc, il faudrait tout de même que tu rentres. »

Sur ces quelques mots, les battements cessent, et notre âme s'apaise soudainement.

Nous reprenons notre calme petit à petit, rassurés, tout en observant les deux jeunes personnes s'éloigner.

Le prédateur détourne Mae Lin, et contourne ce que nous avons cru être une impasse, car il guide à présent Mae dans une petite ruelle cachée par l'obscurité.

Nous interrompons notre séance de yoga pour les suivre.

* * *

Ils discutent en marchant, alors que cette ruelle prend fin.

Il tourne encore à gauche, une grande rue, plus propre, plus fréquentable.

Cela s'indique par un grand nombre de voitures garées au bord du trottoir. Or cela est aussi du au fait que cette rue est beaucoup plus large et détient la place nécessaire pour se garer.

Enfin, la place nécessaire…

Il n'y a pas de place à Tokyo, ne l'oublions pas.

Juste assez de place pour se garer, mais la rue est en fait bien remplie de voitures, longeant les divers appartements.

Des appartements qui semblent être habités par des gens de classe moyenne ou juste convenable, à en juger par leur état.

Occupés à observer le paysage, nous en oublions presque l'existence de nos deux amis, et nous remarquons alors qu'ils s'installent tous deux dans la voiture.

Sa voiture a l'air plutôt couteuse, et contraste un peu avec les autres.

Nous nous y installons de même, en occupant les places à l'arrière.

C'est une voiture japonaise, évidemment.

« C'est une Honda ?

- Ouais… C'est assez confortable, tu trouves pas ?

- Oui ! J'aime beaucoup les Honda, j'aimerai bien en avoir plus tard !

- C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas encore ton permis ? Demande t-il tout en démarrant la voiture.

- Non… Trop occupée à étudier… Boude Mae, en appuyant la tête contre la fenêtre.

- Les études, c'est vrai haha… », se moque alors le jeune homme.

Il démarre, et n'a aucun mal à se dégager de cette rue.

Aurait-il une certaine expérience ?

Mae déverrouille son portable, il affiche maintenant vingt et une heures, et cinquante-trois minutes.

Elle le verrouille à nouveau.

Nous roulons à présent sur une grande route suspendue.

Nous roulons assez vite, en se mêlant à l'énorme flux de véhicules.

Au fur à mesure que nous avançons défilent de nombreux buildings, tous illuminés, parfois aussi des appartements moins hauts.

* * *

Un feu rouge, un grand passage piéton.

Toutes les voitures s'arrêtent, presque en même temps, en harmonie.

Le feu vert pour les piétons affiche son compte à rebours, ainsi la masse de population traverse, dans un sens, dans l'autre, d'un pas hâtif ou non.

« Tu ne mets pas de musique quand tu conduits toi ? Ou la radio, quelque chose de ce genre… Demande alors Mae pour briser le silence.

- Parfois, mais jamais la radio.

- Pourquoi ? Redemande t-elle, comme pour passer le temps.

- Je n'aime pas écouter les infos, et je préfère mettre les musiques que j'aime. Répond t-il calmement en tapotant du doigt sur le volant.

- Ah… Mon père mettait toujours la radio…

- Il ne la met plus ? Lui demande t-il en dirigeant son regard vers Mae Lin.

- Il… Euh… On, on va dire ça, oui… Répond t-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que la voiture avance de nouveau.

Tu… Tu mets quel genre de musique ?

- Um… Tu veux que je te montre ? », lui répond t-il, comme pour détourner un point sensible.

Ainsi, à l'aide de sa main gauche, il cherche quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste tandis qu'il tient le volant de sa main droite.

Nous nous rappelons que le volant se situe à droite au japon.

Il sort alors une petite clef USB de sa poche et la branche au poste de sa voiture.

Mae, un peu alarmée, lui demande si elle ne peut pas lui prêter main forte. Le jeune homme refuse, et sa main gauche s'occupe de choisir un morceau.

Dans la nuit noire éclairée par lumières de la capitale, dans une voiture Honda de couleur noire, se fait donc entendre une musique folklorique, à l'air Punk/Rock, un peu jazzique.

Le chanteur de sa voix claire et légère fait durer les notes en prononçant les paroles d'une façon rythmée.

C'est un japonais un peu inarticulé parfois, un style de chant qui n'est pas inconnu à Mae.

« Ce ne serait pas le groupe connu de Visual Rock, _The GazettE _?

- « Yeahhh… »

- Tu aimes bien ce groupe ?

- Plutôt oui. Répond t-il tout en se concentrant.

- Je me disais bien que tu as ce style un peu…

- Un peu quoi ? Demande t-il, curieux.

- Un peu particulier, je veux dire, avec tous ces tatouages et ces piercings, je me disais que tu étais peut-être de ces gars qui aiment bien le Visual Kei… Répond t-elle, tout en l'analysant.

- Ouais… On peut dire ça. Répond t-il en souriant.

J'aime bien écouter ce genre de chanson, mais mon style n'est pas Visual Kei.

- Bah… Si c'est pas Visu alors c'est quoi ? Gothique, Punk ? Demande Mae, perplexe.

- Haha… Mon style, c'est artistique. », répond t-il fièrement, affichant toujours ce petit sourire.

A ce moment même, la voix du chanteur s'accélère et de ce fait commence à chanter le jeune homme, tout en accélérant de même au volant, ce qui semble être le refrain :

« _ただ あなたには ただ あなたには_

_Juste pour __toi __juste pour toi »_

Alors, Mae se joint à lui :

« _秘め事一つさえしたくないけど_

_Je ne veux pas même un secret_

_わかって欲しい たった一度だけ_

_Ce n'est qu'une fois que je veux que tu saches_

_苦し紛れの嘘を目を瞑って 抱いて_

_Je tiens les mensonges du désespoir les yeux fermés … »_

Nous commençons à reconnaître le lieu qui nous entoure, on dirait bien que nous sommes déjà dans le vingtième.

La voiture tourne et s'enfonce dans une rue plus étroite.

* * *

« Tu connais cette chanson ?

- Oui ! C'est « 生暖かい雨とざらついた情熱 ».

Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais j'aime bien aussi tout ce qui est de ce genre. Répond Mae timidement.

- Disons que ton apparence ne colle pas avec ce que t'écoutes.

- Bien sûr que si ! Rétorque alors Mae.

J'aime beaucoup _Amuro Namie_ et …pleins d'autres !

- Ah…? Fait-il tout en tournant la tête, surpris.

- Quoi ?... Demande Mae en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Amuro Namie_ hein … Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Tu sais qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, on la voyait partout. Je le sais parce que j'étais gosse et même si je ne l'aimais pas forcément, j'étais obligé de la connaître.

- Comment ça ? Demande Mae en pouffant.

- Et bien, c'était une diva. On la voyait partout, elle passait tout le temps à la télé et sur tous les écrans de ville.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Dit-il en tournant le volant.

Mais après, elle a eu un enfant, et il y a eu d'autres histoires, alors elle a arrêté un moment.

- C'est vrai ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- Tout le monde le sait, ou presque. Et maintenant, c'est devenu un dinosaure, ta chanteuse.

- Hé ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mes bons goûts ! Rétorque t-elle en boudant.

- Je ne l'insulte pas. C'est juste qu'elle est oubliée, elle se fait vieille.

- Ah bon ? Et …_Hamasaki Ayumi _?

- Hein ? Fait-il encore en se retournant avant de rire.

Alors elle, elle s'est complètement cassé la figure.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant… quand j'étais en France, pour eux, la chanteuse Japonaise à succès, c'était bien _Hamasaki Ayumi_…

- Comme quoi, il y a des clichés des deux côtés.

J'ai aussi du _Namie_chan, si tu veux…

- Oh oui ! Jubile alors Mae.

- Ce sont des vieilles, je ne connais pas les nouvelles, elle chante toujours en anglais et je ne comprends pas. » dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

Alors à nouveau, de sa main gauche, manipule le poste et arrive à choisir un morceau de la fameuse _Amuro Namie_, « Dreaming I was dreaming ».

C'est sur cette chanson que se termine le « voyage ».

* * *

Nous sortons de la voiture en même temps que Mae.

Mae fait signe, et la vitre s'abaisse.

« Tu as toujours faim ? »

A travers la fenêtre entrouverte, nous apercevons clairement son visage dont les yeux sont toujours cachés par ces lunettes.

Il penche la tête d'un côté, lance un regard fixe, il semble hésiter.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il produit enfin quelques sons.

« Je n'ai plus trop faim finalement… »

Cette réponse nous laisse pensifs.

Pour la première fois, nous allons prendre une décision de nous même.

Mae recule alors, et s'abaisse, elle le remercie.

A notre grand dépourvu, elle demande si une autre rencontre est possible.

Il hésite encore.

Deux mots sortent de sa bouche percée, « peut-être ».

Sur-ce, Mae rentre dans l'appartement, monte les quelques escaliers et arrive chez elle.

Nous sommes encore dehors.

Nous voulons savoir.

Alors nous entreprenons enfin, juste pour une fois, de changer de sujet d'observation.

Alors nous embarquons de nouveau dans sa voiture, avant qu'elle ne démarre sans nous.

* * *

Ce chapitre était un peu...musical x).

J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu !

Merci d'avoir lu :).


	5. Le fabriquant de masques

Le jeune homme conduit de vive allure à travers la ville maintenant plongée dans la nuit profonde.

Nous avons quitté Nerima, le vingtième, depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Nous lisons clairement vingt deux heures et vingt six minutes affichés en couleur néon sur le poste de sa voiture.

La musique continue d'en émaner de plus belles, sans quoi un lourd silence pèserait dans cette voiture.

Au contraire, la seule chose que nous parvenons à entendre est la voix suppliante du chanteur sur une mélodie mélancolique, et des paroles assez sombres.

Nous tendons l'oreille, un frisson parcoure tout notre être.

_「いかないで」と願った_

_"S'il te plaît ne pars pas", j'ai prié_

_あの日と同じ五月終わりの雨とさよならは_

_Comme en ce jour de Mai, lorsque la pluie s'arrêtait et disait au revoir_

La voix s'intensifie et désespère.

_二度目の再会を濡らし揺らすの_

_On se rencontrera une seconde fois, tout trempés et tremblants_

_そして全てが夢だと僕を笑うだろう_

_Ainsi tu riras et diras que tout n'était qu'un rêve_

Alors que défile le reste des paroles, notre curiosité s'accroît.

Nous ne pouvons rien déceler de lui par son comportement, ni par ses expressions, car il est assez inexpressif.

C'est comme s'il savait qu'il était observé, qu'il savait que nous étions là depuis le début.

Nous ne tenons plus en place car le mystère qui dégage de sa personne nous exaspère plus que tout.

Nous voulons savoir.

Nous nous introduisons alors en lui.

* * *

Nous sommes dans son être et lisons chaque pensé qui lui traverse l'esprit en ce moment même.

Il ne fréquente des humains que très rarement, si ce n'est pas pour qu'ils finissent dans son estomac.

Il n'a su que dire d'elle, de cette fille étrange.

Il n'avait pas tellement faim depuis le départ, mais il est vrai qu'il avait songé à l'ingurgiter de même, pour sa propre sécurité.

Nous y voyons clair, et cette fois, nous en sommes réellement sûr.

Ce jeune homme est bien une goule.

Ses pensées se désordonnent à présent.

Il ne pense plus très clairement, il a du mal à trier les derniers évènements…

Machinalement, il tourne le volant, tout en propulsant ces bouffées d'air que l'on appelle « soupir » dans la vie courante.

Chaque bouffée s'élève jusqu'au rétroviseur et se disperse à l'avant de l'automobile.

Chacun de ses soupirs prend forme dans l'atmosphère close que créée l'intérieur de la _Honda_, et chacun de ces soupirs nous semble, à nous qui sommes empourprés dans le glacial de la nuit d'hiver, pareils à des fées dansantes.

Oui, c'est cela, ce sont des fées bleues, prenant la couleur de l'éclairage néon qu'émet le poste de la _Honda_.

Elles ne dansent pas, elles s'envolent et disparaissent afin d'emporter avec elles les fardeaux de toute journée, ainsi que la plainte et l'épuisement de cette jeune goule qu'est notre chauffeur ce soir.

Le paysage s'assombrit tandis que la voiture s'enfonce dans le cœur de la ville. Quelques lumières persistent, dont celles du très cher bar que nous avions quitté tout à l'heure, ainsi que d'autres lieux de fêtes.

La musique provenant de tous ces lieux persiste, elle se confond avec celle que la goule a mise dans la voiture.

Il résulte alors du mélange de tout cela à notre écoute, d'une musique parfaitement inécoutable, dont le son produit est semblable à ce qu'on entend lors une bastonnade d'animaux.

Presque irrité par cela lui aussi, redresse alors la vitre de sa fenêtre, afin de pouvoir couper tout son extérieur.

Ainsi, nous contournons ces lieux, laissant les gens défiler dans la rue à leur aise, et laissant aussi ceux qui à cette heure, viennent dans son quartier pour boire à n'en plus pouvoir se relever le lendemain, pour emprunter une nouvelle ruelle.

Une ruelle bien sombre aussi, qui ressemble à celle où il s'était auparavant garé.

Il coupe le moteur et retire ses lunettes de soleils, nous laissant observer ses yeux dont les pupilles sont rouges sang.

Nous pouvons déjà deviner quel appartement semble être son logis de là où nous nous trouvons.

Il s'avance bien devant ce à quoi nous pensions, et le sac pris dans une main, ouvre la porte d'entrée de l'autre.

Nous lisons une pancarte « _HySy ArtMask Studio_ » décorée d'un étrange soleil, il est aussi écrit dessus ce qui pourrait bien être des horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture, juste en dessous.

* * *

Nous n'avons pas besoin de fouiller bien loin dans son être, car son tempérament à la seconde même nous manifeste de grandes alertes.

Son âme entière nous renvoie ses simulacres.

« No face ».

C'est le premier élément qui nous surgit de son passé enfoui.

On l'appelait « No face ».

C'est sûrement un surnom donné par ses congénères à la vue du masque sans motif qu'il tripote en ce moment même, juste avant de bien le ranger.

Son logis ne se situe pas à l'étage indiqué sur la pancarte de la porte d'entrée. Nous étions d'ailleurs passés devant, et _Hysy ArtMask Studio_ serait clairement une sorte de boutique dont le propriétaire s'avère bien être ce jeune homme.

Lui, il vit seul, il vit seul à l'étage du dessus.

C'est un bel appart, vraiment, mais dont la déco correspond totalement à son résidant.

D'une tonalité si sombre, si sinistre…

Ses murs seuls suffisent à nous dévoiler la personnalité de cet homme, son logis entier émane de lui-même.

Il se sent seul…il paraît.

Ce sont les murs, des murs peints de noirs, ou ceux de la pièce voisine, d'un blanc médical, qui nous le témoignent.

Il n'a plus eu de visite ici depuis un certain nombre d'années, et nous gâchons vraisemblablement cette intimité là.

Il dépose ses affaires sur la table basse plastique d'un noir scintillant, et s'effondre dans son fauteuil, ses affaires à peine défaites et les chaussures encore au pied.

Il inspire…et expire… Il soupire un grand coup et ferme les yeux.

Ses membres sont parfaitement immobiles, sa respiration se régule doucement, le silence s'instaure dans le salon.

Il semble que le temps se soit arrêté d'un coup.

Nous revisitons à nouveau, le fin fond de ses pensées, et cette fois, nous n'en évaderons pas jusqu'à que les informations ne nous satisfassent.

A en juger l'expression de son visage, notre homme semble bien serein.

Mais elle est trompeuse, car il garde toujours la même…

* * *

L'obscurité totale nous envahit.

Les sons de l'extérieur s'éloignent tout aussi progressivement que nous avançons dans le vide.

Puis, nous voyons de nouveau, un jeune homme, les mêmes traits que lui, peut-être plus jeune.

Il se tient seul dans le noir, silencieux, et tout aussi immobile qu'était son double du présent.

Nous nous approchons à pas furtifs alors qu'il ne se retourne vers nous…

Nous pouvons à présent apercevoir ce qui l'entoure.

Un sourire monstrueux défigure son visage.

Dans l'espace d'un instant, nous croyons apercevoir une incroyable masse de cadavres derrière lui.

Quelque chose nous empêche d'accéder à ses mémoires.

C'est bien cela, c'est la peur.

Cette hésitation constante qui nous ronge à chacun de nos actes, c'est parce que nous avons peur de découvrir qui est réellement cette goule.

Nos jambes décident d'elles-mêmes, comme préventives, elles reculent instinctivement.

Un pas, deux pas en arrière…Pour revenir à la réalité, pour mieux oublier ce que nous avons vu ce soir.

* * *

Quelque chose nous dit qu'on devrait laisser les évènements se produire tels qu'ils devraient se produire.

Nous interviendrons plus, c'est exact.

Cette fois, nous devrions laisser Mae se livrer à elle-même, avec lui, avec cette goule.

C'est ce don elle avait rêvé, c'est bien cette occasion qui arrive enfin.

Quelque chose nous dit bien que cette goule ne permettra qu'à Mae de lire dans son être.

Il a perdu sa famille comme n'importe quelle goule il y a bien longtemps.

Il a donc ensuite toujours vécu seul et il n'en vit pas plus mal.

Il s'est reconverti en vendeur de masques il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était comme une espèce de retraite.

Une retraite ?

C'est bien le mot à employer lorsqu'une goule de ce genre, le genre qui apprécie les combats, et qui ne peut se passer des saveurs humaines, se met à ouvrir une boutique de masques, et à se consacrer à un passe-temps qui lui fait oublier ces plaisirs-là.

Les masques, c'est le moyen le plus cher à ses yeux d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. C'est pour lui de l'art à l'état pur.

Il aime son travail actuel.

Il aime concevoir ce qui est à nos yeux et aux siens des chefs-d'œuvre, et aux yeux de ses clients, des goules, de simples ustensiles de sécurité.

Il en fait tout un petit business, nous l'avions remarqué aussi, que bien des goules portent des masques fabriqués de sa main.

Tout son entourage n'était fait que de goules, et pas d'un humain, car les humains ne lui avaient servi jusques là que de repas.

Bien-sûr, les goules, elles ont aussi le plus souvent le même mode de vie qu'un humain… C'est à dire, elles cherchent aussi à former une famille, à avoir des progénitures qui puissent perpétuer cela aussi à l'avenir.

C'est dur à croire qu'une goule possède une vie sentimentale.

C'est du moins ce que pensent les gens comme Mae Lin, et ce que n'arrivent jamais à imaginer les gens du CCG.

C'est vrai que c'est dur à croire, lorsque nous avons d'autant plus sous les yeux une goule comme celle-ci.

Lui, qui revient maintenant avec une grosse boîte sous le bras d'une chambre froide dissimulée au fond de son appartement…

Lui, qui ouvre délicatement dans la cuisine comme s'il ouvrait une boîte de conserve de thons surgelés, une boîte conservant des membres humains flottant dans une mixture non identifiable.

Il choisit les membres les plus frais et les dépose uns à uns sur une planche à découper.

A qui appartenaient ces membres ?

Ceux qu'il coupe à présent au hachoir en vingtaines de morceaux comme couperait un cuisinier confectionnant des sushis semblent être en bon état.

A première vue, il s'agissait de deux morceaux de jambes.

Des jambes dépourvues de pieds. Toute la partie des chevilles aux doigts de pieds manque.

Les cuisses, les fesses et les mollets sont les membres contenant le plus de chair, surtout chez une femme ou une personne en surpoids.

Etait-ce une jeune femme ? Un écolier ? Un pauvre cadre ayant trop traîné dans les rues de Shinjuku dans la nuit après le travail ?

Ce n'a plus rien d'humain, ce ne sont là que de simples mets qu'une goule s'apprêtait à engloutir.

Il est bien curieux de s'apercevoir qu'une goule mange des humains en utilisant des techniques de cuisine humaines.

* * *

C'est à présent prêt à servir…

C'est atroce à quel point ce qu'il reste de cette pauvre victime dans l'assiette ressemble à un plat de bœuf saucé.

Chaque bouchée nous répugne.

Il se régale devant nous, le sang du filet d'humain tâchant ses lèvres, la puanteur des cadavres s'évadant dans les airs.

Il s'essuie soigneusement la lèvre inférieure, et repose le mouchoir utilisé qui s'imprègne aussitôt de pourpre sur la table.

Comment peut-il posséder une vie sentimentale ?

La réponse ne se situe pas très loin, puisque qu'il y songe lui aussi, en ce moment-même.

Il n'a jamais eu cette envie de partager son cœur avec quelqu'un.

Il possède des amis bien-sûr, mais il n'a jamais encore ressenti ce besoin de vivre avec une autre.

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé fonder une famille.

Tout cela était si mystérieux, si insignifiant pour lui.

Il n'était pas pour autant dépourvu de sentiments, juste d'expressions faciales.

Au contraire, et de par ce que nous avions pu observer, il est une personne agréable, et très abordable.

Pourtant, le seul fait qu'il mâche devant nous ces morceaux de viande humaine lui retire toute amabilité.

C'est ainsi pourtant, c'est comme ça et non autrement.

C'est la nature…

Les goules ne peuvent pas fonctionner autrement, et peut-être qu'une partie d'entre elles désiraient fonctionner comme un humain.

Soudain, quelque chose se met à vibrer.

Notre attention se concentre vers la provenance de cette vibration constante…

Notre jeune goule sort de sa poche un IPhone.

Il déverrouille et en même temps que nous s'aperçoit qu'un nouveau message lui a été envoyé.

Il regarde le nom du destinateur à sa plus grande surprise…

Perturbé, la fourchette lui glisse des mains et percute son assiette.

Il s'apprête à répondre…Mais il hésite fortement…

Bouche entrouverte, il se demande sans doute ce qu'il devrait faire.

Nous lisons alors, curieux.

« Salut ! C'est moi, la fille du _Capcom Bar_. Je t'envoie ce message juste pour que tu puisses enregistrer mon numéro. (^.^)

PS : Si tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour avoir le tien, je l'ai noté tout à l'heure dans la voiture.

Excuse-moi de te répondre si tard, ce sont toujours les études !

A une prochaine fois sûrement, Mae Lin. »

Il semble chercher désespérément ce moment précis où il avait manqué de prudence quelques heures auparavant.

Nous, nous savons, et il semble s'en être souvenu aussi.

C'était à vingt deux heures quinze, juste avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

Elle lui avait demandé si une nouvelle rencontre serait possible…

« Peut-être », avait-il répondu à ce moment.

Elle l'avait donc remercié et lui avait bien dit qu'elle lui enverrait un message.

Elle lui montrait en effet à ce moment-là, la carte de visite de « Monsieur Uta », le propriétaire de la boutique _HySy ArtMask Studio_ se situant dans le quatrième arrondissement de Tokyo, Shinjuku.

Bien entendu, dessus y étaient aussi écrits des informations comme l'adresse du magasin et les divers numéros à appeler pour le contacter…et son numéro de téléphone portable.

Seulement cette carte n'était distribuée en général qu'à des goules.

« La carte posée sur le poste de la voiture hein… », dit alors Uta sur un drôle de ton.

Il se redresse d'un bond, abandonne son repas, puis son portable toujours en main, enfile rapidement ses chaussures, glisse ses clefs dans sa poche, et quitte son appartement pour prendre l'air à nouveau.

* * *

Nuit noire au dehors, il est bien minuit passé.

Uta déambule dans les rues animées de Shinjuku.

Il s'arrête devant les portes vitrées d'un gros building, d'une banque fermée depuis maintenant des heures.

Il observe attentivement l'image que ces grandes portes vitrées lui renvoient : c'est lui.

Peut-être que la rencontre avec cette fille le démange encore car il semble très pensif.

Il sélectionne le message de cette fille, puis sélectionne ensuite dans la barre qui s'affiche : « créer un nouveau contact ».

Il se positionne dos à lui-même, en s'appuyant contre les portes de la banque…

Le contact créé se nomme « Mae Lin ».

* * *

Hi !

J'ai encore publié en retard désolée !

C'est parce que j'étais un peu occupée par la rentrée des classes, surtout que je suis en Terminale maintenant...

Plus qu'une année au lycée, ça passe trop vite...

Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, surtout qu'ici Uta-san est assez mytérieux :) !

C'est ce qui lui donne son charme *_*...

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


End file.
